Good Girls
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Based on the song Good Girls by 5SOS. Ally's that all-round good girl all parents want their daughters to be. But is that what she really is? AU-ish, and song-fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Been awhile since I've written anything, so here's a random one-shot song-fic I thought up since downloading "Good Girls" by 5SOS. It's a little AU just coz I can never imagine Ally like this on the show. **

**Btw, it is a song-fic! I'm writing from another person's POV — not Ally, Trish, Dez or Austin because they're vital to the fic, but from an observer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally, the song "Good Girls" or anything which may seem familiar. All rights belong to their creators. **

_She's a good girl  
><em>_She's Daddy's favourite  
><em>_He's saved for Harvard  
><em>_He know she'll make it  
><em>_She's good at school  
><em>_She's never truant  
><em>_She can speak French  
><em>_I think she's fluent_

The four of them always sit at the back. Every class they have together. But I guess it's not that weird. They're best friends after all - Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin I mean. I share almost all my classes with them, and I sit near them in nearly every lesson. Don't get me wrong, I have my own friends, but it's always interesting to listen to what they're doing over the weekend, particularly when two of them are rising pop stars.

But there's a special one out of the four that stands out, and that's Ally Dawson. She's the smartest one of the lot, heck she's the smartest in school. We're only juniors, and she's taking AP classes in so many of her subjects already. I overheard Austin telling Dez and Trish that Mr Dawson is set on scholarships to pretty much every college imaginable, including Harvard, Yale etc. It's scary to think that in a way… I have no clue what I want to do with my life!

Thing is about Ally is she's not a snobby smart person, y'know? She's clever, down to Earth, honest and kind. We've both taken French since we were freshmen and I've needed her help before every single test and she simply takes time out of her busy schedule to tutor me too.

_'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
><em>_At least that's what her parents assume  
><em>_But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
><em>_Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em  
><em>_She said to me,  
><em>_"Forget what you thought  
><em>_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
><em>_So just turn around and forget what you saw  
><em>_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."  
><em>_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
><em>_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
><em>_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
><em>_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

The rest of the school simply assumes a hardworking girl like that pretty much doesn't have a social life. Though, I know differently, and that's because I was driving by her place and caught her climbing out of her second storey bedroom window and onto the tree branch next to her room. I gave her a lift to wherever she was going, and imagine my shock when it turned out to be Austin Moon's house!

The sight was rather comical, I could hardly keep my mouth shut. It hung so wide that Ally had to lean over to close it.

"Look, Kate, can I trust that you keep this a secret? My parents definitely don't know about this, and I just I need it to stay that way, ok?"

"But-but, oh my god, Ally, I swear, I thought, well everyone thought…" I spluttered all over her, not being able to hide my surprise.

"I know, people think I'm a good girl and I am, I swear, but I need to get out a little bit, explore, if I'm holed up in that room any longer I'm going to spontaneously combust. Can I trust you?" Ally looked at me so seriously, all I could do was nod my head.

"It's fine, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Katilin, you're the best." She hopped out and slammed the door and peeked in through the window. "Besides, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught!" With a laugh and a wave, she darted through Austin's front lawn, up his tree and into his bedroom window, like she was born to do so her whole life.

_She's a good girl  
><em>_A straight A student  
><em>_She's really into  
><em>_All that self-improvement  
><em>_I swear she lives in that library  
><em>_But if you ask her she'll say,  
><em>_"That's where you'll find me!"  
><em>_But if you look then you won't find her there  
><em>_She may be clever but she just acts too square  
><em>_'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
><em>_She'll be with her boyfriend  
><em>_She's not reading books!_

It's pretty much a guarantee that Ally's in the library. I've needed her help a few times in French and Trish or Dez always directs me to the library.

"Hey guys, where's -" I began when I spot the two of them.

"Ally?" Trish asks.

"She's in the library, uh duh! Finals are coming up, she's going to be there for the rest of term." Dez replies.

"Right, but finals aren't even-"

"They aren't even one month away, we know. But it's Ally, she's alway in the library." Trish states matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok, thanks I think." I leave the two and head to the library. The librarian points to the back of the library and I head that way, in search of Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

There's no one there but a pile of books with Ally's name written all over it. But when I notice movement coming from underneath the door. I slowly creak it open and whisper her name in hopes of getting her attention. There's no answer so I fully open the door and flick the lights on.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" There's screams emitting from 3 different people.

"KAITLIN! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

There's Ally with a shirtless Austin Moon, hair slightly mussed and ruffled and lips looking a little swollen.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SO SORRY! I swear I had no clue you were back here, I just needed help with French, I have that speaking test coming up, and I'm not sure about some stuff. Trish and Dez directed me here, I'm so sorry. I'm just, I'm just gonna go now." I speak really quickly, mumbling some things and leaving.

"Wait!" Her voice stops me. "Look this is a little weird I admit, I know I'm supposed to be the good girl and all, but I need to live my life too."

"Yeah, I love Ally with all my heart. It's just hard to show when Mr Dawson practically has eyes and ears everywhere, and not to mention Marino High is gossip central thanks to Trish." Austin declares. "Ally's the light of my life, and I want to show it, but we're just not allowed to right now, Kate."

"Trish and Dez don't know?" I asked, shocked. "They're your best friends, you're always together. How can they not know… How did you keep it a secret, from them?!"

"With great difficulty."

"Look it's fine, Ally. I'm not judging, honestly. I understand what it's like, you gotta live your life the way you want it. I won't tell anyone, Austin and Ally, and I also will attempt to not walk into any more situations like this. Hehe, once is more than enough, though I can't complain." I joke slightly.

"Hey! Eyes off my boyfriend!" Ally defends, standing in front of him. She tosses him his shirt and he shrugs it on without a word.

"I'm just kidding Ally! I'll just wait outside and wait for you to finish." I leave, door swinging shut behind me.

_She said to me,_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_She said to me,_

_(She said to me)_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around_

_(Just turn around)_

_And forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

It was always a little weird to think that I was the one to catch Austin and Ally of all people, making out half naked in the backs of libraries and such. I haven't completely lost contact with them since graduating, we catch up from time to time, Ally and I speaking French because thank heavens I was able to pass and can now speak fluently… erm kind of.

Trish and Dez were both a little mad at me when they found out I knew their best friends' secret before them. Thank god Austin and Ally were able to calm the two before any serious damage was done.

We all have kids of our own now. It has been years since one of us had to sneak out and hide away to kiss our boyfriends anytime we wanted. My own girl is coming on 15 and I tell her stories of the great Ally Dawson sneaking out to meet her boyfriend, when I caught her sneaking back into the house at 2am even though curfew was midnight. She doesn't believe me of course, Ally Dawson was the smartest "good girl" I've ever known.

I tell her believe what you want, but I know differently. After all, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

**AND DONE! WHOOOO Whoa, that was long… I hope you liked it! I've already proof-read but any mistakes are mine. **

**Please read and review it! **

**Thanks,**

**Genie**


End file.
